


Infinity’s Heart

by PerfectlyPorcelain13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyPorcelain13/pseuds/PerfectlyPorcelain13
Summary: The world never recovered even after Tony saved them all after endgame. To many broken things where the corrupt and evil could grow strong. What will happen when Dr. strange brings the creator of the infinity stone forward to help save the them ALL. (Looking for a beta reader and editor or a co-writer)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Infinity’s Heart

2033 Russia Avengers Bunker  
The Last Avengers Base  
It’s been 10 years since Tony sacrificed himself to stop Thanos from taking over the world again. But the snap had dune its damage, villains run the world, the government now bows to Thunderbolt Ross. Any super hero left is dead or imprisoned.  
The only ones left are unable to fight, Steve Rogers is to old, Clint Barton lost his arm, and Peter Parker was blinded on his last mission that saved Dr. Strange.  
Dr. Strange once out side of the magic prison Ross placed him in was able to contacted Ego Gem from another dimension.  
“We need to reset the time streams all of them that had been created.” Dr. Strange said to everyone in the room.  
“How would we do that?” Peter stared straight ahead.  
“Start over.” Ego Gem voice echoed around the room.  
“That puts us back with the stones still existing.” Clint pointed out.  
“Then I’ll give you a way to control them, they can not be destroyed it will offset the universe again.” Eco Gem warned.  
“How far back do we need to go back to fix it all?” Steve lined forward in his wheelchair.  
“When Dr. Zola started to harness the space stones energy.” Dr. Strange uses his magic to show an image of Zola siphoning energy from the cube.  
“Captain I’ll alter the timeline to maximize your chances off you and your fellow super solders to make it to the final fight. James Barnes and Margaret Carter will be joining you along with your twin sister.” Eco Gem waved her hand over the room before everything when black.  
April 21, 1943 Brooklyn  
When Steve vision returned to him the first thing, he saw was an old metal trash can. Then he notices his hearing was bad again, but he could still hear the fight behind him.  
The jerk takes a swing. Bucky slugs him, spins him around, and plants an army boot in the jerk’s ass, he runs away. Bucky looks down at Steve, getting up from a pile of garbage.  
Bucky just stared at Steve “Your small again. Did we die?”  
“No, we got a second chance of saving the universe you in?” Steve smiled at his best friend that seemed lighter.  
“I’m in, can we skip the train this time?” Bucky smiled back at Steve, as he put his arm over his shoulder as they headed back to their apartment.  
Before they could leave the alley both men clutched their heads. “All my memories are here, there’s no hydra.” Bucky rubbed his temples. “There’s new memories too, you have a twin sister.” Bucky freezes his eyes go wide.  
“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve held his friends’ shoulder.  
“I’m... I’m… I’m in love with her. I call her baby doll.” Bucky started pulling his pockets and pulled out a box. “I was planning on asking her to marry me tonight.”  
“How can you ask her your, shipping out tomorrow?”  
“No, my orders are to report to Camp Lehigh next week.” Bucky said then pulled out the newspaper. “We all where going to the Stark Expo where I was going to propose to her. Then on Sunday before I go her and I could get married by Father John.”  
“Bucky Camp Lehigh is where I got picked for the super soldier program. We need to get back and all three of us need to talk this out.” Steve started to jog to their apartment but before he could even get ten steps, he’s having an asthma attack.  
“God! Stevie your pre-serum again so no running yet ok pal.” Bucky pats Steve’s back with a little chuckle.  
********************************************  
Steve and Bucky’s apartment.  
The boys came into the living room only to find it empty.  
“Rosie.”  
“Baby Doll.” Bucky started walking to the only bedroom in the small apartment “Baby” he called for her as he opened the door.  
“I’m a real person, I’m a real person.” She was a slender even smaller than Steve, huddled in the corner hugging her knees to her small-breast. Her long pale-blonde hair was hanging over her thin round face.  
“Oh, Baby Doll! You are a real person.” Bucky pulled her into his arms. “Your just as real as I am.” Moving her hair away from her face revealing her baby blue eyes.  
“What made you think your not real?” Steve put his hand on her shoulder.  
“This glowing purple lady came in here and showed me all these visions of the future.” Rosie pointed at Steve. “You where big and healthy.” She looking up at Bucky. “You had long hair and a metal arm.”  
Steve looked at Bucky then back at his sister, taking a deep breath Steve pressed forward and for the next hour told her everything that happened.  
“So, I was made to help you stop this war? ……. So, I’m just a weapon.” Rosie put her hands over her face.  
“No Baby Doll! You’re our second chance at a life.” Bucky took a deep breath. “You’re my second chance if you where just a weapon then you wouldn’t need feelings or free will.”  
“Eco Gem did say I was a creation of my own environment.” Rosie looked at her hands in her lap.  
“So, all she did was give me a sister.” Steve held her hand.  
“Then why not just give you the powers Stevie?”  
“Only a woman can hold the powers.” Steve told her.  
After just sitting there for 20 minutes letting everything sink in Bucky finally spoke up. “Well come on you two we need to get Stevie here to the recruiting office at the Stark Expo so he can become Captain America!”  
Bucky helped Rosie to her feet. “Ok Baby Doll us fellas are going to go get cleaned up. Is 30 minutes enough to get ready for a night on the town?”  
“Yes, Sugar what did you have planed before all this came up?”  
“Well it was going to be the three of us going to the Expo to see the future. So it going to be more of enjoying the past and making a new future.”


End file.
